Incognito
by NeverEndingMystery
Summary: When rabid fangirls interrupt a peaceful vacation, the chipmunks are seperated from one another! Simon is found by a wild chipmunk and decides to venture back out to find them.
1. Introducing Locky and the Pack!

**Okay some of you may remember that I was going to do an AATC fanfic about two months ago, but that turned out to be a bust and I never got to post it. BUT now I have come up with this nifty little idea and well I'll just see how it turns out. So without further ado….**

**BTW I do not own AATC or any of its characters, but I do own the OCs and this story plot!**

**Incognito**

**Introducing Locky and the Pack**

SIMON

This was not supposed to have happened.

Rabid fangirls had managed to hunt us down at our favourite 'private' campsite and were ruining the vacation Dave had planned for us. Theodore was completely horrified, trying his best not to get trampled by the massive wave of legs coming at him at approximately a hundred miles an hour, we had to get him off of the sugary treats and get him onto healthier foods instead. Brittany and Alvin had managed to get to higher ground, by climbing up a nearby tree, good thinking. Jeanette and Eleanor stuck together, but disappeared into the crowd, I hope they're fine. And as for our 'dad', he too disappeared into the crowd and calling out to him would only attract the fangirls in my direction, so I did the only logical thing by legging it and fast, hopefully I could use the environment to an advantage until the chaos had calmed down.

I managed to side-step several legs, but that didn't last long when I had tripped over a rock – talk about irony. After I had cleaned the dust off of my navy blue hoodie and found my glasses, after they were knocked off, I could sense that I had been found and I quickly glanced upwards to see a redhead with braces loom over my small frame. "." I tried my hardest to call out for help, but the words wouldn't come out, nothing did. Fear had completely paralyzed my body and this girl was just inches away from picking me up and probably ripping me to shreds. As I clenched my eyes tight shut and prepared for the worst, I felt something wrap around my left leg and hoisted me into the air, zipping past the fangirl and others who had joined her, screeching like wild cats.

When I had been successfully rescued from impending doom, I felt a pair of small hands grab onto my own, the hands of my unidentified savior. "You're lucky to be living mate, if I hadn't shown up like I did, you'd be one dead chipmunk" my savior's voice rang into my ears. Male and high-pitched, another chipmunk! Cautiously I opened my eyes, fearing that if this chipmunk was going to do something _bad _I'd at least be able to identify him and haunt him or something. Great I sound like Alvin. "C'mon city slicker I'm not that hideous, I'm just another chipmunk out here in the wilderness. It's not like you haven't seen any of our species before" he stated matter-of-factly and so I forced my gaze upon the stranger and I could not believe it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

This chipmunk was just like me. I mean aside from the deep brown eyes and slight increase in height, it was as if I was looking into a mirror. He fur was unkempt and wild, sharper canines, but he wore a pair of pants fashioned out of orange leaves and wore a singular leaf for a makeshift hat. His smile was a genuine one and welcoming and the peculiar glint in his eyes, indicated to me that he meant no harm. "My name's Lachlan Thaddeus Chipmunk or as I prefer Locky. Chipmunk isn't my last name, but rather a means of having one" Lachlan. Now that's a reasonable name, even for a wild chipmunk. Suddenly a barrage of questions hit me like a ton of bricks, such as, how on Earth did Lachlan manage to rescue me? And more importantly, where was **my **Jeanette? As I tried to mull things over the other chipmunk decided to snap me out of it, "Hey glasses? You okay there? I mean no offense but looked scared for a moment" he said courteously. Yeah, that was sarcasm right there.

When I finally managed to find my voice I introduced myself, "Uh sorry about that! My name is not glasses, it's actually Simon Aloysius Seville and I am a member of the band the Chipmunks. Perhaps you have heard of us?" Oh sure Simon, as if a wild chipmunk would have heard about international rock-stars, I doubt he would even know how to operate a radio. "You'd be surprised how fast news travels in the wilderness, so yes I **do **know about you guys and I **do **know how to operate a radio. I was born with the ability of telepathy and so I unintentionally tune in on other peoples thought waves on occasion" he defended himself rather well and I was shocked to say in the least. "So Locky is it? Do you know where we can get to a much safer location?" I said calmly, remembering that we we're still surrounded by an ocean of girls who clawed the air, desperate to get a hold of me. "Yeah as a matter of fact, there is somewhere much safer. I'll take you to my pack and our land **far **away from humans. We'll send out search parties later to find your pack members and the human named David Seville, your foster father" Lachlan said casually, grabbing my waist firmly and then reaching out for a nearby vine, "You'll get a real kick outta this Simon, we do it **way **better than Tarzan" he smirked and swung us both hard, landing on the tree branch more than thirty meters away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About fifteen minutes later, Lachlan had managed to get us away from the campsite and had brought me to a large riverbank. We continued southbound along the waterside and after another few minutes, until we had arrived at our destination. "Brace yourself Simon, for what you're about to see, will shock you to the core" my newfound friend said firmly and pushed away a bunch of grass, revealing the most awe-inspiring scene. At least twenty wild chipmunks were playing, fighting, sleeping, everything in the safety of this secluded area. As I scanned every single one, I noticed the wide variety that was displayed, honey coloured, chocolate coloured even some albino chipmunks.

Just then three smaller chipmunks stepped forward and embraced Lachlan in a group hug, "Locky you made it back dude! Millie was getting really worried" the first chipmunk said. He was just a bit shorter than Lachlan and wore yellow leafed pants; his eyes were an interesting colour of teal and had the same mischievous glint Alvin had. "Heh sorry I was gone for so long D.C. I couldn't catch any food, but I did manage to find this guy!" Lachlan said pointing a thumb in my direction "He's Simon Aloysius Seville from the Chipmunks", I flinched when he mentioned our band name, but the other wild chipmunks just remained focused on their extracurricular activities as if they never heard anything. Suddenly one of the female chipmunks came forward and hugged Lachlan tightly, "Well it doesn't matter, as long as your safe hun" she smiled and then focused onto me, "My name is Millicent Audrey Chipette and I am Locky's girlfriend. The little guy in yellow is his twin brother Declan Christopher and the girl behind me is my twin sister Wilhelmina Eva, pleased to meet you Simon" Her beauty reminded me of Brittany. Millicent wore red coloured leaves fashioned into a skirt, and had a band of grass wrapped around her bust. As for Wilhelmina, she had a green leaved skirt and a band of grass for her own top. "We had better get Simon undomesticated and fast, if he wants to remain hidden from those fangirls. So Will and D.C., I'll entrust you with outfitting him" Lachlan said firmly and then left, Millicent following close behind. "Come this way Mr. Simon so we can get you out of those civilian clothing and into natural clothing" Wilhelmina said softly and so she and Declan escorted me to another area to change.

Minutes later I emerged from behind the grass, with my very own green leafed pants and hat, of course I kept my glasses on. Truth be told I was actually comfortable with wearing this, guess that's the perks of living in the wilderness before. Declan inspected me carefully and smiled brightly, "Lachlan told me that you need an alias, in case someone recognizes you. So from now own you'll be known by our pack as Aloysius" he said jovially and so we headed back to the other chipmunks who had gathered around Lachlan, "And so my brothers and sisters, please welcome to our pack Simon Seville, aka Aloysius Chipmunk!"

**So whatcha think? Too much or just fine? It's my first fanfic so I'd like all reviews to help me out! No flames or anything though. Oh and for my next chapter I am willing to add other OCs into my story, so either PM me or put it into the reviews.**

**Thanx ^^ **


	2. The Search Begins!

**Hey guys! After a short period of contemplating and reviewing the OCs who have signed up to join the Pack, I have decided to proceed with the next chapter! Yay finally. Anyways thank you to those of you who have given me permission and I am sincerely sorry for those who never made the cut. **

**As you may have noticed, this story is based on the CGI cast and my own guys are tweaked from the story Rocking At Chipmunk High (ChipmunksChipettes4ever), and that Simon's name is changed from his normal one to the cover name (Aloysius) quite a lot, so I apologize if you get confused. Plus I did forget to mention that Dave won't featured in the story, expect at the start and will be remembered by the kids (no he's not dead, he's just somewhere for now).**

**And now for the moment you have been waiting for…..Chapter Two!**

**Incognito**

**The Search Begins!**

NORMAL

Even though a few minutes had elapsed since he was rescued by Lachlan, Simon was already feeling the effects of anxiety and worry for his family. The previously blue clandestine chipmunk had made three attempts to escape on his own, but each one had been quickly stopped by Lachlan and Declan. The latter explained to the scared chipmunk that the chances of a human being spotting them were high and capture would be last thing they would ever want, so they would have to wait until nightfall to move out. Of course Simon was still a bit apprehensive, but he decided to ignore the urgency to find his lost family members and at least get to know the new ones.

As he scanned the field of wild chipmunks, his gaze rested upon a small chipmunk lying down beneath the shade of a tree, who was watching the clouds slowly make their way across the sunny blue skies. Compelled to make an acquaintance, the domesticated youth casually made his way over to the other and laid down a few centimeters away, "Those clouds kind of look like chipmunks don't you think Aloysius?" the wild chipmunk spoke suddenly. Simon was bewildered at the fact that this one knew of his presence without taking much notice. Was he a mind reader like Lachlan? Or could he just feel another presence? Unsure of the answer at the time, Simon decided to mull it over another time and respond "Yeah they do actually – um, sorry what was your name? No one has introduced themselves yet" he said feeling a little silly. The other simply sat upright and turned his head to the bespectacled one. He was unusually fluffy for someone in the wilderness and had a tattered forest green sweatshirt on, which had a lime green 'T' in the middle of it. His eyes were kind and soulful, a midnight black colouring, his fur light brown much like Theodore's and had dirty blond hair. "The name's Tyler Logan (I made up his last name). I'm one of the younger members of the Pack. My sister, Nataly and I are not really from the wilderness actually. We were much like you, domesticated and loved by a human family. Unfortunately a freak thunderstorm occurred as we were out exploring one day, and when we had returned to our campsite…" the poor young chipmunk could not finish as tears had begun to fall and he had hugged Simon, who was feeling sympathetic for the orphan, "Days later Nat and I had been found by D.C. and the scavengers, who brought us to Locky and accepted into the Pack. Our clothes are the only reminders of those that we lost"

As the elder wiped the last remaining tear from Tyler's eye, Wilhelmina appeared from behind "Hey guys I've got great news! Locky is going to send out an advance search party for Aloysius' family and wanted him to be a part of it. He realized that if we leave the search any later, there would be no telling what could happen to them. Sure Locky was hesitant at first, but the safety of other chipmunks is one of his top priorities, even if they are domestics" she announced happily and led the two to the field entrance where Lachlan and some other Pack members had been waiting. One of the chipmunks standing in front of the group was giving out instructions to the assembled. He was slightly shorter than Simon, and wore black rounded glasses much like himself, which framed around his hazel eyes. With the silver hooded jacket resting on his shoulders, it was assumed that like Tyler he was a formerly domestic chipmunk and judging by the faded colouring, this one had been in the wilderness for much longer than the others, "And alongside of myself, Vinny will fend off any attackers. Ah, Aloysius so good to see you here, I was just getting the group ready to head off. My name is Soron Andrews and I am the co-leader of the Pack, Locky has told me a bit about you" he spoke with a British accent and held out a paw, to which Simon accepted and shook it politely.

Suddenly a Chipette from within the group stepped forward, "Are you sure that it's necessary to bring Tyler along? I mean the kid can't even fight. Why don't we have Ginny on the team? That way we have more muscle and those stupid humans wouldn't know what hit them" she stated bluntly, but Lachlan would not hear of her outburst "As much as I'd like to send Ginerva with you Vinnian, need I remind you that we are not going out to pick a fight with the humans. Aloysius' family needs to be rescued immediately and the fact that you and Soron are the only fighters is because of the threat of dangerous creatures, like bears and…" unfortunately before he could finish another Chipette burst from the group and went into a hysterical fit "B-bears? Uh-uh there is **no **way I am leaving the Pack to be attacked by a bear. I'm siding with Vinny on this, let Ginny take **my** place instead" the young one cried out. But instead of arguing the point, Soron quickly herded the protesting Chipette and set off with the search party and Simon, "Don't be so callous Mimee. The likelihood of a bear attack is minimal if we keep to higher grounds and remember I have fought one of those before and boy did he feel pretty silly afterwards" that brought some relief to the girl and so the search was underway.

**XXXXXX (a/n I have no idea why I use this as a break, oh well!)**

SIMON

So the team members were either wild or formerly domesticated. Soron was leading us with a small makeshift knife made from the tooth of an alligator. Vinny was at the back of the group, making sure that we wouldn't be taken by surprise. She had light brown hair, tied up into a ponytail with some thorn-vine and piercing ice blue eyes which kind of frightened me more than Brittany does when she hasn't had her manicure done. Behind Soron was Josh Tyndall, a mysterious chipmunk who almost never talks and seems to be Wilhelmina's secret crush, even though he has no idea whatsoever. Like Tyler, who stayed by my side with Mimee, Josh had dirty blond fur, but was much more unkempt like Lachlan's. Michelle Teresa Anderson, Julianna Vincin (yeah her last name) and Andrew Jacob Smith rounded up the group. Michelle or Shelly is one of the more mischievous Chipettes. Her shoulder-length red hair and bright green eyes are merely a façade to cover for her impetuousness and arrogance, but also her loyalty and generosity balance out her demeanor. Julianna or Julie is one of Tyler's closest friends and scarily reminded me of Jeanette, save for the silver irises and waist length dark brown hair with purple highlights. Like the girl of my dreams Julie is kind-hearted and caring for others and her sweet aroma makes me comfortable around the wild chipmunks. And as for Andrew or AJ, he's pretty much my mirror reflection, but wore no glasses and has red leafed pants. He's a quiet guy like Josh, kind-hearted like Julie and even rivals my own IQ. His little brother, David Jason or DJ is his polar opposite in personality.

"ARGH!" that sounded like Alvin! So I scampered in the direction of the cry of pain, ignoring Soron's forewarnings and came across a wide empty field, "Alvin, where are you? It's me Si, please answer me big brother!" I shouted as loudly as possible. Unfortunately the ruckus I had made had attracted the attention of black forest bear. Oh snap, could this get any worse? "Simon I think Brit sprained her ankle when we escaped from the fangirls!" Alvin called from the top of the large tree. Oh great, just great. It got worse, anything else gonna happen? "And I've been badly cut by several thorns" That's nice, thank you! Just then my attention was caught by the large bear that lunged at me, its claws ready to rip me to shreds "Hey Duke, you ready for round three?" I heard Soron call out and latch onto the behemoth, swinging the knife wildly, whilst the rest of the team got me outta of the way. With the bear temporarily distracted, I knew I had to get to Alvin and Brittany so I gathered Shelly, Tyler and Mimee whilst Vinny, AJ, Josh and Julie went to assist their co-leader. Scaling the tree was the easy part, although Mimee would not stop worrying about the others, "Don't worry about them, Soron and Vinny can handle the bear" I tried my best reassure them. When we had reached my brother and adopted sister, I gave them the biggest hug of all, "I'm glad you guys are alive! Have you guys seen Jeanie or the others?" I tried my best to stay positive, but Alvin shook his head sadly. Shelly was surprisingly good with first-aid, Mimee and Tyler assisted her in tending to Brittany's ankle and then Alvin's injuries, "We better get back to Locky and the Pack, so they can take better care of you guys" Tyler insisted and whistled loudly to Soron and the others who dispersed.

**XXXXXXX**

Of course once we made it back to the safety of the Pack, my siblings were not the only ones hurt, AJ had a scratch over his left eye, Josh had a dislocated shoulder and Soron had a few broken ribs. I was glad that I had some family with me, but I still wanted to see Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette, my beautiful goddess. Soon enough Lachlan gathered us all in for dinner, which had been prepared by Wilhelmina, Katherine Peridot (another last name I had to make up) and Nataly. Alvin and Brittany sat next to me, feeding each other fish and rice from their bark plates. Typical! "Si, I'm so sorry I couldn't find Jean or the others. But Brittany is my top priority bro!" he said solemnly and prepared for me going off at him, but I remained calm and simply smiled "That's okay Al, We'll find Jeanette eventually. For now let's enjoy the company of the Pack!"

**Well what did you think of it? I know that the bear attack was a little random, but I was getting distracted by a movie :P. If at anytime you were confused just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Okay you know what to do now. Read and Review! ^^**


	3. An Unexpected Twist!

**I was just reading all the reviews to my story and I'm like so thrilled to know that you guys really like it! Although I had a late review to the Sign up for the Pack, I will be adding their OCs into this chapter. Even though I should have shown the cast in the second chapter, I guess everyone knows who made it in :P. Anyways without further ado, I give you chapter three….**

**Incognito**

**An Unexpected Twist!**

NORMAL

As the daylight shone upon the field where the Pack had been living, seven of the chipmunks sat together beneath the massive tree. It seemed that Lachlan had gathered the eldest three members; Soron, Vinnian and Celene Nilla as well as inviting the three Seville siblings to attend a meeting. "In spite of the harrowing events of yesterday evening with the forest bear, I'm thankful that Soron's search party had managed to track down Alvin Thaddeus Seville and Brittany Augustine Seville. I have decided that two small groups shall be sent forth in order to locate the remaining three members of Aloysius' family quickly and ensure their safety within the Pack" Lachlan announced jovially. Although Alvin and Brittany had only been with the Pack for the last twelve hours, they had both been undomesticated and already made friends with the other members. Alvin had been outfitted with a pair of red-leafed pants and a band of grass for a headband. His knack for mischief earned him a reputation with DJ, Declan and Katherine, but also his nobility to stand up for others and generosity had landed him a position on the counsel of elders alongside of Simon and Brittany – even though he protested Brittany's maturity, which Simon had questioned his and he remained defeated at that. His previously pink clandestine counterpart had been specially outfitted by Celene and Wilhelmina. A green-leafed skirt was topped off with a chain of daisies fashioned as a belt and a rose placed onto her grass-blade top, plus a thorn-vine held her ponytail which was similar to what Vinnian had. Her allegiance with Millicent, Vinnian, Celene and Julianna had been fortified.

Just then an arrow whizzed over the entrance of the secluded field and just missed Lachlan, startling him and the elders. Soron and Vinnian were quick to react brandishing their makeshift weapons and standing prepared for combat, "Who goes there? Show yourselves or else I'll make mince meat out of you" the former snarled, gripping his knife so hard that his knuckles became white in colour. Suddenly eight wild chipmunks bounded over the hedge, each glaring menacingly at the Pack and bearing their canines in anger "So it is true what the other tribes have been saying about **more** domestic chipmunks being taken into the Pack! Locky it seems that you have gotten softer, for shame brother" the leader of the invasion party barked. Unlike the Pack chipmunks, the leader was much larger in height and the aura of the wilderness was far stronger. His pitch black eyes seemed to bore into the souls of the Seville's, causing Brittany to tighten her grip on her boyfriend who in turn held onto her. He wore no clothing, indicating that his group had never come into contact with humans. "Ezekiel, my older brother, how dare you come into my territory and cause a scene. I shall not tolerate this indignity. Leave now or there will be severe consequences." Lachlan said firmly, standing his ground against the other. Ezekiel simply scoffed at that statement and threw a punch at his younger brother, only to have Vinnian stop the blow by wrapping his arm with the thorn-vine whip that once held hair together "You had better leave this instant Ezekiel or my whip shall tear your skin clean off" she snarled viciously, causing the other unravel the weapon and signal his chipmunks to disappear. As the menacing arrival began to make his way back to the entrance he spun around, fixing his gaze upon Lachlan and sent a chilling message to his sibling "Be wary little brother. These domestics may be kind hearted now, but I can assure you that their true colours will be revealed in due time" and then his attention averted to Alvin, "And as for you, your siblings are within our territory. If you wish to see them alive, then come collect them within the hour" and with that Ezekiel vanished.

**XXXXXXX**

SIMON

I could not believe what I had heard from this Ezekiel character. How could he just invade the Pack, antagonize Lachlan, bad-mouth our family and threaten to kill Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. I'm so furious right now that Soron and Alvin are trying to calm me down, how ironic! Normally in a situation like this, Alvin would be the one trying not to go ballistic, but once I heard that Jeanie's life was in danger, I saw red literally. Deciding not to ask Lachlan questions about what his older brother had meant about "Showing their true colours in due time" I had to come to my senses and rescue the others, "Locky I want to lead a group of Pack members into Ezekiel's territory…"but before I could finish, Alvin stepped forward "Sorry Si, but if anyone has to lead, it's gonna be this munk. I understand that you want to save Jean, but nobody messes with Theodore and Eleanor either. I would appreciate it if you would join me though" this impressed me! My older triplet wanted to lead a group of fighters, rescue the others and assumedly show Ezekiel that we **domestics **are a force to be reckoned with. Lachlan beamed with pride and accepted Alvin's offer, but of course he would also accompany us on the terms of getting even with his brother.

When the other Pack members finally stirred, Lachlan summoned the able-bodied fighters and gathered the makeshift weapons in case of an ensuing battle. Soron sheathed his knife and grabbed a spear. Vinnian had her hair-tie and two small sticks at the ready. Lachlan and Declan brandished axes and had given myself and Alvin one each. Josh and Ginerva decided to rely on their hands and acrobatics. AJ and DJ wielded slingshots and carrying an array of ammunition, varying from rocks to stink-bombs – the latter courtesy of my tinkering. And although reluctant at first Celene, who armed herself with a bow and quiver of arrows, Kayla Nilla, who grabbed an assortment of equipment and Julianna, who grabbed a bolas set, also joined our ranks "Alright Pack let's get going and rescue my family members" Alvin cried and led our group out of the boundaries and into the vast wilderness.

Alvin, Lachlan and Soron were at the forefront strategizing and hyping each other up. I was grouped with Vinnian, Ginerva and Declan. Although the eldest Martin sister was focused, Ginerva wouldn't stop giggling at her boyfriends impersonations of the other members. I found it funny that the twins were no different to Alvin and me in terms of personalities, although the oldest **was **actually mature. AJ, Josh and Kayla were following behind us, although Kayla kept asking the boys questions that only Josh answered. As for DJ, Celene and Julianna they pretty much remained quiet.

**XXXXXX**

When it seemed that our journey had been for hours, Lachlan suddenly stopped near a poison ivy bush and signaled for the rest of the group to halt their advance, "It seems that we have arrived at Ezekiel's territory. However I can only sense the presence of six individuals" he muttered. What was going on? Were his mind-reading powers waning? Or was something/one else affecting him? But before we could figure anything out, I suddenly felt queasy and my head was like it was being squeezed by a clamp of some sort. But as quick as the pain came, it went away even quicker and my mind buzzed with a strange feeling. For some reason I had to close my eyes tight, to which I did unintentionally and images of numerous chipmunks flashed through – three of them I recognized "Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor are on the other side of the poison ivy bush!" I said aloud, to which Soron and Alvin covered my mouth to silence me. Thankfully nothing happened. "It seems that he has developed the ability to detect others. Ezekiel may be able to dampen my telepathy, but he is not strong enough to block Aloysius. That or he is unaware of the power" Lachlan stated. What ever the heck was happening, I was just glad that I knew my sibling were still safe.

Getting past the itchy plant wasn't too difficult seeing as Declan could use his telekinetic ability to create a pathway. Soron managed to disable several of the rival chipmunks by discharging electric sparks, Vinnian's vine whip kept some more at bay, Ginerva and Josh quickly incapacitated several by holding them in grip-locks, Kayla threw a fishing net over another group and Julianna tripped the remaining three with the bolas. But when it seemed that we had the upper hand Ezekiel suddenly turned the tables against us as rendered half of our group unconscious and the ones who had been previously captured rounded up the rest of us. Before the effects of the menacing chipmunk's ability could take a hold over me, I saw my siblings appear before me and Jeanette's voice rang into my ears as I blacked out, "I'm sorry Simon"

**OMG cliffhanger! Man I love these lol. Did this chapter seem a bit too rushed? I mean Simon discovers his powers of detection and then BAM Ezekiel knocks the gang out with the power to render others unconscious! Anyways guess what? What with a rival clan of wild chipmunks being introduced, this means that more OCs can be added in. I also should have mentioned the Pack and Ezekiel's clan can use abilities (the tertiary rating would be supernatural), so that would mean I need more information.**

**Plus as an interesting turn of events! I want you guys to decide what happens in the fourth chapter. How will the Pack's fighters get themselves out of this little predicament? Why does Lachlan's older brother despise the Seville's and the other domestic chipmunks? And what of the remaining free Pack members? Yes it has now become an interactive adventure.**

**So go on Read, Review and Choose the next part of the adventure! ^^**


End file.
